Siempre en tu corazón
by Sailor-Alima
Summary: CAPITULO 3 UP. Fic escrito por Sailor Earth y María, por el cumple de Ali... 8 años después de terminar su séptimo año, y de vivir alejado de todos, Harry regresa a Hogwarts muy cambiado en todos los aspectos. Lo que provocará muchos conflictos en Severus
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: **Siempre En Tu Corazón**

GENERO: **Romance y Drama**

RATING: **R**

ADVERTENCIAS: **Esto es slash, además de contener m-preg, quedas advertido de eso y si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor no lo leas, si decides leerlo, es bajo tu propio riesgo, no queremos quejas al respecto.**

DISCLAIMER: **Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás implicados. Nosotras no obtenemos ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los cogemos prestados para divertirnos y jugar un poquito con sus personajes.**

RESUMEN: **8 años después de terminar su séptimo año, y de vivir alejado de todos, Harry regresa a Hogwarts muy cambiado en todos los aspectos. Severus, aunque sorprendido por el cambio, continua tratándole hostilmente, pero algo le hará cambiar su modo de ver al Gryffindor,...**

NOTA: **Este fic está escrito por Sailor Earth y María, quien la otra parte de Alima21, por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiguita Ali. Debemos comenzar a subirlo ahora para que el día de dicho cumpleños le podamos dar una sorpresita.**

**¡¡Mami, para ti con mucho cariño de estas dos hijas tan locas y latosas!!**

--------

CAPITULO UNO.- **Reencuentros**

-¡No! ¡Me niego rotundamente, Albus!

-Severus, por favor.

-¡Te he pedido esa asignatura desde que tengo memoria y siempre te has negado! ¡Y ahora resulta que se la darás a un mocoso impertinente al cual no hemos visto desde hace 8 años!

-Lo vimos hace año y medio, cuando destruyó a Voldemort y fue el…

-Entierro del Sr. Malfoy – lo cortó Severus. Apoyó sus manos sobre el escritorio, acercando su rostro al del Director, para sisearle peligrosamente –. El cual, debo recordarte, murió por salvar el pellejo de ese cabeza dura con complejo de héroe. ¡¡Y después de eso, ese mocoso impertinente volvió a desaparecer!! – terminó dando un fuerte golpe a la superficie del escritorio.

Fawkes agitó sus alas con desaprobación ante los gritos que profería el Profesor de Pociones, obteniendo una mirada asesina a cambio del mago.

Estaba por anochecer, y la discusión que en ese momento se desarrollaba, se estaba llevando a cabo en el despacho del Profesor Albus Dumbledore, Director Hogwarts, el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.

-Harry no es un mocoso impertinente – la voz de Dumbledore denotaba que estaba comenzando a cansarse de esa discusión

-¡Si lo es!

-No, no lo soy – vino la tranquila voz a espaldas del Profesor de Pociones. 

Ambos magos se sobresaltaron ante la intromisión, los dos se giraron para observar a la figura que los veía desde la entrada del despacho del Director.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, fuerte, y de rasgos estilizados. Portaba con galanura un pantalón negro y una camisa en azul marino con puños bordados en hilos plateados, y sobre sus hombros, pendía una capa negra de verano, todas las prendas denotaban clase y una posición económica por de más desahogada. El cabello negro ya no se veía tan indomable como en su época de estudiante, era un poco más largo a como ambos magos recordaban, no demasiado, y ahora caía con gracia alrededor de su rostro, ya no usaba más esas horribles gafas, sus ojos estaban libres de ellas y parecían brillar con luz propia, mostrando una mirada madura y serena. La postura del individuo daba a notar la seguridad que poseía en sí mismo

El fénix dejó su percha para dirigirse hacia el recién llegado, éste inmediatamente levantó su brazo permitiéndole posar sus garras sobre él, para luego entonar unas notas, alegre por su llegada.

-Harry, que bueno que estas aquí – lo saludó Dumbledore, con una sonrisa amable, a la vez que señalaba la silla frente a él.

Harry avanzó con movimientos fluidos y extrañamente elegantes, pasando al lado del Profesor de Pociones, saludándolo con una inclinación de cabeza que fue respondida por un gruñido.

-A mi también da gusto verlo Profesor – le dijo con absoluta calma a la vez que tomaba asiento frente al Director.

En cuanto tomó asiento, Fawkes se posó sobre sus rodillas, permitiéndole a Harry acariciarlo con libertad. Severus frunció el ceño al notar la expresión calmada de su ex pupilo. Él recordaba al Harry Potter de hace 8 años, un chiquillo arrogante que estallaba ante la menor provocación, pero ese hombre que estaba sentado a su lado, no parecía ser el mismo chico que recordaba.

-Espero que ya se hayan instalado – inquirió el viejo Director

-Si, Dobby esta arreglando eso

-Vaya, el Salvador del Mundo Mágico no es capaz de hacer algo por sí mismo y ahora tiene que cargar a todos lados con su elfo doméstico – gruñó Snape

Harry se giró hacia él y Severus no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío al verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes tan similares a las esmeraldas, el rostro del hombre más joven era casi inexpresivo, salvo por la ceja que se elevaba con cierta elegancia desconocida en él, pero curiosamente familiar en otra persona.

-Si Dobby viene conmigo – comenzó Harry con voz calmada y ligeramente sarcástica –, es porque su presencia es absolutamente necesaria, no para consentir los caprichos de algún Salvador.

Antes de que Severus pudiera replicar algo, Dumbledore se adelantó a la probable discusión.

-Justo le comentaba a Severus que serías tu quien impartiría la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Y Seguramente eso provocó el estallido donde me llamaron mocoso impertinente, era de esperarse – terminó con una sonrisa ladeada

Ahora fue el turno de Severus para levantar una ceja, esa respuesta no era propia de un Gryffindor, sino más bien de un Slytherin. ¿Qué le había pasado a Potter en esos 8 años para provocar ese cambio?

-Supongo que debes tener prisa – inquirió Dumbledore, intentando evitar a toda costa una confrontación entre sus dos profesores.

-Si – Harry asintió –, me gustaría terminar de desempacar y dar un paseo por el castillo, quisiera ver cuanto ha cambiado

-Comprendo – un extraño brillo inundó los ojos azules del Director –. Cuando sea necesaria tu presencia fuera de las clases se te llamará, y recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites estaremos gustoso de ayudar, ¿cierto Severus?

El aludido le mandó una mirada asesina a Dumbrledore, que ignoró olímpicamente

-Gracias, con su permiso – sacudió un poco sus piernas, indicándole al fénix que necesitaba ponerse de pie, cuando éste se lo permitió, se puso de pie y tras una corta inclinación de cabeza, salió del despacho

-¡Ni pienses que voy a hacerla de niñera! – gritó Severus en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta

-Harry ya no es un niño Severus, es un hombre de 25 años

-¡Claro que lo es! ¡No importa que edad tenga, siempre será el mismo chiquillo altanero!

-Si le dieras una oportunidad…

-¡Nunca! Y entre menos lo vea, ¡mejor! – y diciendo eso, salió del despacho dando un portazo.

Dumbledore suspiró abatido.

-Si tan sólo supieras Severus

----------------

Deslizó con lentitud los dedos de su mano sobre uno de los muros, acariciando las piedras que conformaban los pasillos. Se estremeció al sentir su tacto ligeramente templado, imperceptiblemente vibrante, como si el castillo mismo le estuviera dando la bienvenida. Se acercó hacia uno de los ventanales, y miró hacia el exterior.

Eran finales de agosto. La noche iba cayendo sobre el lago y sus alrededores, convirtiendo el calor en bruma. Harry sintió un escalofrío de nostalgia y de felicidad.

Sentía que pertenecía a aquel lugar.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo allí, ocho largos años para ser exactos; pero Harry estaba conciente de que no había transcurrido ni un solo día de su vida sin que recordara su estadía en Hogwarts.

Cuando se graduó, asistió a la Universidad Mágica Especialista en Auroría de Francia, quería poner un poco de distancia entre él y la Comunicad Mágica de Inglaterra que sólo esperaban que derrotara a Voldemort, le costó trabajo hacer que le permitieran irse, pero después de todo, siendo mayor de edad no podían impedírselo, y por esa razón aceptó la invitación de Madame Maxime para radicar allá por un tiempo.

La Universidad marcó una importante etapa en su vida, no sólo se había divertido un poco, también había aprendido mucho y había hecho algunas buenas amistades, pero sobre todo, había encontrado el amor, lo que ocasionaría un colapso nervioso a más de uno si se enteraran de la identidad de la persona de quien se había enamorado, en realidad, eso era algo que muy pocos sabían, porque lo habían mantenido en el más absoluto de los secretos.

Una suave vibración lo hizo volver a la realidad. Observó la palma de su mano posada sobre uno de los muros: un ligero calor emanaba de la gruesa piedra, envolviendo su mano, sonrió. Eso era lo que añoraba de Hogwarts, las sensaciones que todo despertaba en él: el desafío de subirse a las altas torres esquivando la vigilancia, el laberinto de pasillos y escaleras donde todo era posible, la algarabía del campo de Quidditch adornado con los colores de las cuatro casas; el calor de la sala común de Gryffindor...

Por esa razón había aceptado el puesto de Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que Dumbledore le había ofrecido, porque necesitaba revivir esas sensaciones, volver a tener un motivo más para sonreír, porque desde que la muerte le había arrebatado su amor; las sensaciones y los desafíos habían casi desaparecido.

Su garganta pareció cerrarse y su pecho se apretó mientras recordaba fuertemente cómo se había sentido cuando había estado por primera vez esta magnífica estructura. No, realmente estructura no era la palabra correcta, Hogwarts era mucho más que sólo piedra y cemento; estaba casi vivo, como lo demostraba esa magnifica calidez que le envolvía.

Según avanzaba hacia las que serían sus habitaciones, todos los recuerdos de su época escolar regresaban a todo color, vívidos y cálidos. Cuánto había echado de menos aquel lugar...

Las dudas sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no, junto con otras dudas aún más serias sobre si estaba preparado mentalmente para hacer esto o no, amenazaron con atosigarlo.

¿Era lo correcto...?

¿Sería bueno para ella estar ahí...?

¿Sería lo que ambos necesitaban para recobrarse por completo...?

Más dudas como esas bombardeaban su cabeza, preguntas que no tenían respuestas, respuestas que se obtendrían con el pasar de los días. Y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba frente a las puertas de sus habitaciones. Respiró profundamente antes de abrirlas, y la vista que lo recibió, fue suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-_¡¡C'est beau!!_ (N.A: ¡¡Es bonito!!) – gritó una voz femenina, antes de abalanzarse contra él.

Si, definitivamente era lo correcto.

---------------------

Severus azotó la puerta de sus habitaciones.

Estaba furioso.

Más que furioso, estaba iracundo.

Por fin tenía la oportunidad de impartir la materia que tanto había añorado, y llega "Nuestra nueva celebración" y se lo arrebata. No le bastó con amargarle la vida durante siete años, poner su vida en peligro por él, soportar su altanería; sino que además le arrebataba lo que tanto había deseado por años.

Bufó irritado.

Se dirigió hacia el minibar al fondo de la estancia y tomó una botella de wisky de fuego y una copa, se sirvió un trago y lo bebió de un solo movimiento. La bebida pasó a través de su garganta, quemando todo a su paso y bajando un poco la furia.

Pasó una mano por su largo cabello y suspiró.

Debía de controlarse, después de todo eran muchos años desde que Dumbledore le hacía lo mismo.

-Ya debería de estar acostumbrado – murmuró con amargura.

Pero no lo estaba.

Llenó nuevamente su copa y bebió su contenido.

No pudo por menos de acordarse de un Harry Potter adulto y maduro, muy diferente de lo que recordaba.

Dumbledore tenía razón.

Potter ya no era un niño.

Ahora era un reconocido Auror en el área de Planificación y Estrategias de Vigilancia Mágica. Había derrotado a uno de los Magos Oscuros más temidos de las últimas décadas, lo que había ocasionado que su fama aumentara a dimensiones estratosferitas, lo mismo que sus cuentas en Gringotts, en ese caso, ¿por qué dejó todo eso para un simple empleo como Profesor?

Eso era algo que le intrigaba, sin contar el actual aspecto del nuevo Profesor de Defensa: era un poco más alto que cuando salió de Hogwarts, su cuerpo se había fortalecido seguramente a los entrenamientos en la Universidad de Aurores, y sus rasgos se habían estilizado. Se parecía menos a James Potter, aunque conservaba los grandes ojos de Lily. Y no sólo eso: su actitud ya no era la del niño atolondrado e irrespetuoso, sino la de un adulto que ha superado el sufrimiento y lo ha utilizado para crecer. Y Snape se vio obligado a reconocer que estaba mucho más atractivo que nunca, con esa mirada madura y serena, de movimientos seguros y elegantes...

¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡¡Estaba pensando en Potter como si fuera una estúpida colegiala!!!

Un nuevo trago y estaba seguro que si seguía terminaría ebrio, así que dejó tanto la botella como la copa y se dirigió hacia la sala, sentándose en un sofá frente a la chimenea.

Enterró su rostro entre sus manos.

Su vida no era de color de rosa, como lo llamaban los muggles; nunca lo había sido, y sinceramente esperaba que nunca lo fuera, simplemente para él sería algo… intolerable. Una vida llena de amor y dulzura desbordantes no era para él. Por supuesto que eso no significaba que quisiera pasar los años que le restan de vida estando solo, siempre había estado solo y no quería morir estándolo.

Para ser sincero consigo mismo, ese era su mayor temor: el morir solo.

No tenía muchos amigos, bueno, en realidad, no tenía ningún amigo.

Cuando la guerra concluyó y el mundo mágico venció los viejos odios y rencores, pudo comenzar su recuperación. Pero se habían perdido muchas vidas, que entregaron su existencia por la causa, y entre esas vidas estaba una sumamente valiosa para él: Draco Malfoy.

Draco no sólo era su alumno preferido, era la representación de aquel hijo que nunca llegaría a tener. Cuando terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, se fue a Francia a estudiar para ser Auror, sabía que la guerra era inminente, y necesitaba prepararse lo mejor posible, y siendo el último Malfoy con vida era su deber limpiar su apellido y devolverle la grandeza que una vez poseyó.

Se graduó con honores, para iniciar a trabajar como Investigador y Asesor en el área de Pociones, el salario de ese trabajo no le era necesario, pues conservaba todas las riquezas que le pertenecían a su familia, pero el trabajar como Investigador, no sólo le daría más fama a su nombre, sino que limpiaría su apellido como era su deseo. Con el pasar de los años, Draco Malfoy se convirtió en una eminencia en Pociones, reconocido por muchos por su labor y conocimientos, olvidando de quien era hijo, y la gran ascendencia de Magos Oscuros que su familia poseía.

Pese a la distancia, constantemente estaban en contacto, si no era a través de cartas vía lechuza, entonces era por esporádicas visitas, y conociéndolo como lo conocía, no le fue difícil para Severus saber que 'algo' importante le había ocurrido a su ex pupilo: se había enamorado.

Claro que nunca supo de quien se trataba, la discreción era una de las virtudes más arraigadas de Draco, pero sabía que se trataba de un hombre que lo hacía extremadamente feliz, y él se alegró por Draco.

Pero inició la guerra...

Las muertes aumentaron...

Potter logró acabar con esa oscuridad que amenazaba con invadirlos a todos, pero tuvo un alto precio para Severus Snape: la muerte de Draco.

Draco se había interpuesto en el camino de una maldición mortal lanzada a Harry Potter. Se había sacrificado. Y muchos atribuyeron ese sacrificio por la causa, pero Severus pensaba algo diferente. Él sabía que Draco no se había sacrificado por la causa, sino para que aquel hombre al que amaba pudiera tener una vida sin el temor de morir a manos de los mortifagos, y Draco sabía a la perfección que sólo Potter podía lograr eso.

Y para ser sincero consigo mismo, envidiaba a Draco por ello.

Lo envidiaba porque él sí sabía lo que era amar hasta el grado de dar su vida por aquel al que amaba.

Lo envidiaba porque seguro y él era amado de la misma forma.

Porque él, Severus Snape, deseaba tener una familia más que nada en el mundo, alguien con quien compartir los años restantes de su vida, alguien con quien envejecer, un par de niños que alegraran sus días, pero este deseo solo invocaba al lado oscuro de su sentido del humor, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, llegaría a amarlo?

Aceptémoslo, no era precisamente lo que podía catalogarse como un "hombre atractivo", con esa nariz ganchuda, su piel cetrina y ese cabello grasoso, sumándole su personalidad oscura y agria, sería un milagro, por no decir suicidio, que alguien intentara acercarse a él con otras intenciones que no fueran el insultarlo o el golpearlo.

Después de todo se lo tenía bien merecido, permitió que el rencor y el odio lo dominarán por demasiado tiempo, negándose así mismo la oportunidad de ver más allá de esos sentimientos, y condenándose a una vida cubierta de sangre y soledad. Él mismo había buscado a la soledad en un afán de protegerse de las humillaciones que había sufrido a lo largo de su vida… y la había encontrado… y ahora se rehusaba a abandonarlo…

Tal vez esa era su condena: 

Vivir solo y…

Morir solo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO**

**María: Mira mami, por fin convencí a Sailor de hacer un Harry/Severus, claro, tuve que tomar tu guadaña prestada, jijiji, pero se las arregló para meter a Draco en el fic, sorry, pero me aseguraré de que sea un Harry/Sev, aunque esquive todos los lances de tu guadaña, jajaja.**

**Sailor Earth: Eeyy!! Eso no es justo, mi cuarto esta lleno de cortes, además, Draquito no ha hecho nada malo... aún, jajaja.**

**Sailor esquiva otro lance de guadaña.**

**Sailor Earth: Adiós mami, a ver si salgo viva de esta. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden sus reviews.**


	2. Desirée

TITULO: **Siempre En Tu Corazón**

ADVERTENCIAS: **Esto es slash, además de contener m-preg, quedas advertido de eso y si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor no lo leas, si decides leerlo, es bajo tu propio riesgo, no queremos quejas al respecto.**

DISCLAIMER: **Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás implicados. Nosotras no obtenemos ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los cogemos prestados para divertirnos y jugar un poquito con sus personajes.**

RESUMEN: **8 años después de terminar su séptimo año, y de vivir alejado de todos, Harry regresa a Hogwarts muy cambiado en todos los aspectos. Severus, aunque sorprendido por el cambio, continua tratándole hostilmente, pero algo le hará cambiar su modo de ver al Gryffindor,...**

NOTA: **Este fic está escrito por Sailor Earth y María, quien es la otra parte de Alima21, por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiguita Ali. Debemos comenzar a subirlo ahora para que el día de dicho cumpleños le podamos dar una sorpresita.**

**¡¡Mami, para ti con mucho cariño de estas dos hijas tan locas y latosas!!**

--------

**tercy-S-Scloe****.-** Nos alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Y sip, Harry regresó hecho un sexsimbol, jajaja. Y claro, no podíamos permitirnos el cambiar a nuestro "querido" Profesor de Pociones. Nos vemos

--------

CAPITULO DOS.- **Desirée**

Afortunadamente para Severus, Potter prácticamente se pasaba los días antes del inicio de clases encerrado en sus habitaciones, sólo salía para las reuniones del profesorado, y cuando había alguna, era el último en llegar y el primero en salir, algo, que según Severus, demostraba su más absoluta falta de responsabilidad, opinión que se aseguraba muy bien en mencionarle al Director cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Llegó el primero de septiembre, y con ello los alumnos. La selección de las casas para los nuevos alumnos transcurrió entre murmullos de excitación y sorpresa por ver al Salvador del Mundo mágico luego de prácticamente haber desaparecido durante ocho años.

Pero las sorpresas no quedaron ahí.

En cuanto la selección terminó, hubo un cambio en el usual programa del Director. Antes de que la cena fuera servida, el Profesor Dumbledore anunció a Potter como el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sobra decir que el Gran Comedor se llenó de aplausos por parte de todas las casas, incluyendo a algunos Slytherin. El banquete de bienvenida transcurrió tranquilamente, y cuando algunos aún estaban con el postre, Harry se retiró a sus habitaciones para no salir hasta el día siguiente, dejando a todo el mundo perplejo en el Gran Comedor.

Esa sería la rutina que el Gran Harry Potter seguiría: sólo se le veía salir para impartir clases, sus alimentos los tomaba en sus habitaciones y no en el Gran Comedor, a excepción del banquete de bienvenida. Lo que ocasionó el inicio de ciertos rumores que iban desde enfermedades hasta la inminente locura del Salvador del Mundo Mágico, Severus se inclinaba más por ésta última hipótesis y como a él poco le importaba la salud tanto mental como física del señor Potter, simplemente se limitó a ignorar esos hechos.

---------------

-¿Te vas otra vez? – preguntó una dulce voz.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto_ Ma belle_ - respondió Harry utilizando el sobrenombre francés que tanto le gustaba, terminando de abotonar su túnica.

-Pero... pero...

-Nada de peros _Ma belle_, sabías que esto sería así y aceptaste, ¿no es así? – el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió –. Si gustas, puedes venir conmigo.

-No quiero.

-¿Y eso? El castillo es hermoso, harías bien en salir a pasear de vez en cuando, y como hay clases, seguro no te encontrarás con algún alumno travieso.

-No, me quedo con Dobby.

-Como desees – Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició el largo cabello negro –. ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto?

-Si – le dijo con una sonrisa –, y yo también.

Tras darle un beso en la blanca piel, Harry salió de sus habitaciones.

---------------

Caminaba con paso enérgico hacia el aula donde impartiría clases, era viernes y justo en ese momento iniciaba su clase de pociones que sería con los Gryffindor del primer curso, y como siempre estaba el 'nuevo desastre imitación de Longbotton' que sólo con ponerse frente a un caldero lo hacía estallar ocasionando todo tipo de accidentes.

Finalmente llegó al calabozo donde impartiría sus clases. Hacía mucho más frío allí que arriba, en la parte principal del castillo, pero, contrario a la creencia popular, no impartía clases ahí porque le gustara el frío y el aspecto lúgubre de ahí, sino porque la temperatura era idónea para la conservación de la mayoría de los ingredientes que necesitaba.

Su sola presencia impuso el silencio, terminaba de pasar lista, cuando unos suaves golpes en la puerta lo hicieron detenerse.

¿Quién estaba tan loco como para llamar a la puerta de Severus Snape en una clase de pociones con los Gryffindor? Esperaban oír gritos en cualquier momento, pero los gritos nunca llegaron.

-Adelante – fue la escueta orden de parte de Severus.

La puerta se abrió despacio, hasta revelar una pequeña figura de larga cabellera negra y piel pálida, de rostro afilado y finas ropitas. Era una niña de unos cinco años aproximadamente quien miraba intrigada a su alrededor, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, como si buscara a alguien.

-Bu... buenos días... buscaba a... mi papá, mi abuelito Albus dijo que estaría por aquí – su voz, al principio titubeante, terminó siendo más segura.

-Obviamente, su padre no se encuentra aquí, a menos que sea la hija de algún puberto aquí presente – la ironía en la voz del Profesor no pasó desapercibida para la niña, quien inmediatamente reaccionó ante la hostilidad, irguiéndose y mirando de forma desafiante al hombre. Severus no pudo evitar una mueca burlona, ¿esa pequeña niña que apenas medía 80 centímetros osaba desafiarlo? Bien, sería divertido verla hacerlo.

-Están haciendo pociones – declaró la niña, observando los calderos humeantes con gran deleite –. ¿Puedo quedarme a ver?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te permitiré quedarte? – le inquirió sin saber como reaccionar ante la inusual petición en una niña de esa edad.

-¿El que me portaré bien y ataré mi cabello para que alguna hebra no interfiera en la... la… con-sis-ten-cia de la poción?

Esta vez Severus si que estaba sorprendido. Esa niña de 5 años sabía más de pociones que los mocosos a los cuales enseñaba.

-De acuerdo, veamos si es capaz de comportarse – y como si lo dicho por Snape fuera una ofensa a su pequeño orgullo, la niña se irguió y caminó desafiante hacia él. Todos los alumnos de Gryffindor de esa clase observaban pasmados la escena, una niña de cinco años había desafiado a Severus Snape y encima le permitía ver la clase. Ahora si estaban seguro de que los vapores de las pociones habían afectado al Profesor.

La niña llegó hasta el escritorio del Profesor, deteniéndose a un lado, se giró y se dispuso a observar.

Severus fingió que la niña no estaba ahí, si ella sufría algún accidente, no sería su culpa, sino del padre irresponsable que le permitía vagar por el castillo mientras él hacía sabe Merlín que cosa. Internamente se preguntó si era verdad que Albus era el abuelo de esa niña.

-Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones —comenzó. La niña notó que el Profesor hablaba casi en susurros, pero se le entendía todo, manteniendo a la clase en silencio, sin ningún esfuerzo—. Aquí habrá muy pocos estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de vosotros dudaréis que esto sea magia. No espero que lleguéis a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relu­cientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, enga­ñando los sentidos... – conforme las palabras llegaban a sus oídos, sus pequeños ojos se iluminaban. Él si sabía lo que realmente significaba hacer pociones. En su interior comenzó a formarse una palpable admiración por aquel hombre –. Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar.

-¡Qué alguien me diga...! —Continuó Snape—. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

Más silencio siguió a aquella pegunta.

-Nadie – murmuró, sus labios se curvaron en un gesto burlón.

-Yo lo sé – vino una suave voz. Todos se giraron para ver a la pequeña niña que había hablado.

-¿Usted lo sabe señorita...? – preguntó Snape.

-Desirée.

-Bien, y la respuesta es...

-El as-fó-delo y el a-je-njo se usan para hacer una poción para dormir.

La respuesta causó un 'oohh' general, que fue acallado por un movimiento de la mano de Snape.

-Vaya, parece que alguien aquí si leyó _Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos_, curioso que quien lo hizo sea una niña de 5 años y no quienes se suponen debieron hacerlo para esta clase – el comentario provocó que todos los alumnos se hundieran en sus asientos. Desirée sonrió orgullosa de sí misma –. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo, señorita Desirée. ¿Dónde busca­rías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

La niña frunció el ceño tratando de recordar las palabras de su padre al respecto.

-Un... be... be... be-zo-ar es una piedra sacada del estó…mago de una cabra.

En los finos labios de Snape se dibujó una sonrisa complacida.

-Bien, ¿por qué no lo están apuntando todo?- inmediatamente se produjo un súbito movimiento de plumas y pergami­nos-. Ah, y 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no saber las respuestas.

Enseguida, Severus los puso en pare­jas, para que mezclaran una poción sencilla para curar fo­rúnculos. Se paseó con su larga capa negra, observando cómo pesaban ortiga seca y aplastaban colmillos de serpiente, terminando una ronda, regresó a su escritorio, donde la niña continuaba de pie observando la clase.

Severus observaba entre divertido y sorprendido la aguzada mirada de la niña a su lado, los pequeños ojos verdes observaban a su alrededor y cuando encontraban alguna anomalía, como un ingrediente agregado en mal momento, la pequeña frente se fruncía con desagrado, pero no decía nada, guardándose sus comentarios. Sin duda eso denotaba un carácter prudente.

Desirée observaba con atención como los vapores de las pociones se elevaban, a sus oídos llegaba el sonido del líquido hirviendo, y eso era algo que siempre le había gustado.

A ella le gustaban las pociones. Bueno, en realidad gustar era una palabra que no alcanza a describir lo que sentía cuando veía a alguien preparar una poción. La palabra correcta sería "fascinaban".

Podía recordar que desde que era un bebé, su papá la llevaba con él para verlo hacer pociones. A él también le gustaba hacer pociones, decía que era un arte, algo hermoso y de mucha ayuda, y ella creía todo lo que su padre decía. Él fue quien le enseñó a mezclar pociones y le explicaba con paciencia las propiedades de cada cosa que usaba y las posibles cosas que podrían pasar si se hacía mal. Tal vez no sabía leer ni escribir muy bien, pero sabía las propiedades de muchas hierbas mágicas que se utilizaban en pociones. A ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo con su padre en el laboratorio, las horas pasaban y ellos seguían ahí hasta que algún elfo o su papá fuera a sacarlos de ahí...

Una expresión de tristeza surcó sus finas facciones.

Pero esos tiempos habían terminado. Ella había dejado de a ir al laboratorio de su casa, en realidad, había decidido nunca más ver a alguien haciendo pociones... hasta ese momento...

Pasados 30 minutos, el Profesor notó como la niña cambiaba disimuladamente su peso de un pie a otro. Sonrió internamente, ella estaba cansada más no decía nada al respecto, lo que hablaba de mucho orgullo. Con un movimiento disimulado de su varita, hizo aparecer un cómodo silloncito. La niña lo observó con cierta reticencia, para luego mirarlo a él con una curiosa mezcla entre ofendida y agradecida, Severus sonrió de lado cuando la niña se sentó y alisó su túnica para que no quedaran arrugas.

La clase continuó como era habitual, Gryffindor perdió algunos puntos entre regaños, sanciones y suaves risas provenientes de la niña misteriosa. Al finalizar la clase, Severus se dispuso a averiguar todo de esa niña, sin embargo, la misma había desaparecido junto con todos los alumnos, dejándole intrigado por quien sería esa pequeña que poseía tal inteligencia y ese toque… Slytherin...

-----------------

-¿Y qué hiciste mientras no estuve? – preguntó Harry.

-Salí.

-Oh – una suave sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Profesor de Defensa –. ¿En serio? – un ligero asentimiento fue su respuesta –. ¿Y te gustó lo que viste? – esta vez una sonrisa le confirmó lo que sospechaba –. Me alegro.

-¿Puedo salir de nuevo?

-Por supuesto _Ma belle_, todas las veces que lo desees, sólo ten cuidado de no tener o provocar un accidente.

-¿Quién crees que soy? – preguntó ofendida, lo que arrancó una carcajada de parte de Harry.

-Sólo lo digo para que no te metas en problemas, y si llega a suceder llama a Dobby o a alguno de los fantasmas e irán a avisarme, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí.

----------------

Pronto ver a Desirée en muchas clases de pociones se hizo costumbre. Entraba junto con los alumnos, se sentaba en ese pequeño sillón y observaba para luego salir junto con ellos de nuevo. Algunas veces, llevaba un pequeño caldero y un mini kit de ingredientes, y bajo la atenta mirada del Profesor Snape, hacía alguna sencilla poción que éste le encomendaba.

Obviamente esto desató todo tipo de rumores, desde que Desirée no era más que el fantasma de una niña muerta en un accidente de pociones por lo que ahora estaba condenada a seguir haciéndolo, cosa que los Ravenclaw desmintieron pues era muy sólida como para ser un fantasma; otros aseguraban que era una hija de Snape, pero la niña era demasiado bonita para serlo, así continuaban los rumores, desde los más descabellados hasta los más simples y comunes, pero ninguno acertaba a la verdad.

---------------

Ya habían pasado varias semanas y casi no había visto a Potter, prácticamente no salía de sus habitaciones salvo para dar clase, y por más que los rumores respecto a su inminente locura seguían, nadie hacia nada para desmentirlos, ni siquiera Dumbledore, quien estaba sumamente complacido por el desempeño de su ex pupilo.

Se dirigía rumbo a la sala de Profesores, era aún muy temprano para que algún otro profesor estuviera ahí, así que podría corregir un par de ensayos que aún le faltaban, y tomar una taza de café sin ser molestado. Llegó al salón y entró, sorprendiéndose al ver que no era el único que había pensando en adelantarse a sus compañeros de trabajo.

-Buenos días Severus – lo saludó Harry.

-¡Señor Potter! – Murmuró sarcásticamente, haciendo especial énfasis en el apellido – Vaya, por fin se digna a dejarse ver nuestra... celebridad.

El eco del sarcasmo quedó flotando en el aire como una nube de humo. Ambos recordaban perfectamente el terrible primer día de Harry en clase de pociones, al que aludían las palabras de Snape. Pero Harry no deseaba remembrar ese tipo de situaciones, ni mucho ayudar a desarrollarse una pelea con un colega.

-Sí, es obvio que lo sigo siendo.

Snape palideció ligeramente. La respuesta dada por Potter, no era ni remotamente parecida a la que esperaba.

-No pensé que los leones fueran tan madrugadores – murmuró, tomando una taza y llenándola de café, al mismo tiempo que intentaba que la presencia de ese hombre no le afectara.

-Bueno, la mayoría no lo son, pero yo no me he caracterizado por seguir los estereotipos, ¿cierto? – le respondió, colocando unos cuantos libros que le servirían para su clase de la próxima semana. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa, frente a frente.

-Cierto. Los Gryffindor suelen ser bastante emocionales e incontrolados, algo que por supuesto usted debe saber mejor que yo.

Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de cólera durante un segundo, Severus sonrió ante ello, esto era algo que podía manejar mejor la cólera, el odio... pero con lo que Severus no contó, fue con que esa cólera fuera rápidamente desechada, lo que sorprendió enormemente al Profesor de Pociones.

-Ciertamente puedo concordar en ese punto... sin embargo yo no soy exactamente un Gryffindor, tomando en cuenta que la primera opción del Sombrero Seleccionador fue enviarme a Slytherin – la revelación tomó por sorpresa a Severus.

-Sin embargo – respondió reponiéndose de la sorpresa –, su comportamiento durante los pasados años desmienten una actitud Slytherin – le respondió –. Siempre jugando al héroe, tal y como lo haría un Gryffindor.

-Yo no jugaba al héroe, si bien es cierto que tengo un complejo de heroísmo – aceptó haciendo una mueca de disgusto –, no se trataba de un juego, simplemente hacía lo que podía. En primer año en Hogwarts, nadie, salvo Ron y Hermione, me creyeron acerca del peligro que corría la Piedra Filosofal, obviamente tuve que actuar; en segundo... Ginny era la hermana de mi mejor amigo, las circunstancias nos envolvieron, pues cuando fuimos a pedir ayudar a Lockhart, éste quiso desmemorizarnos, así que no nos quedó más remedio que ir nosotros, además, si no hubiera enfrentado al basilisco probablemente todos hubieran pensado que yo era el heredero de Slytherin, por otra parte la alternativa era que la escuela cerrara y yo ciertamente no tenia ningún deseo de volver a casa de los Dursley...

-En tercero, los hechos me envolvieron y actué como considere seria mejor y en los años subsecuentes... bueno, nuevamente no tuve demasiadas opciones, además debes convenir conmigo que en todas esas ocasiones no tuve toda la información adecuada para cambiar mis actos.

Severus miro estrechamente al joven de cabellos negros, él ciertamente nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto de vista, y tenía que aceptar que Potter tenía mucha razón en lo que decía. Siempre se le ocultó información y con lo que sabía, era lógico que actuara de esa forma tan precipitada...

-Me disculpo entonces por asumir que tratabas de cumplir con tu papel de héroe engreído – le dijo con tono neutro.

El comentario provocó una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Harry, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal de Severus, al saberse el receptor de esa sonrisa. Sin embargo, su rostro no expreso expresión alguna que delatara su estremecimiento.

Nunca antes hubiera pensado que algún día escucharía una disculpa de labios de Severus Snape... Aunque interiormente se dijo, que ese hombre sentado frente a él, no era el mismo que había tratado de hacer su vida miserable durante su época estudiantil; Severus Snape de cierta manera le parecía mas humano... y eso le gustaba.

-Siendo así, me disculpo por todas las veces que actué como un héroe al más puro estilo Gryffindor y asumí que eras un viejo grasoso y amargado.

Severus abrió los ojos, Harry se había disculpado con él y al mismo tiempo le había dicho en la cara lo que probablemente dos tercios de la población estudiantil deseaban, muy Slytherin de su parte.

Harry sonrió ante la evidente confusión del hombre.

-Ahora si me disculpas, Severus, tengo que dar clase. Con tu permiso – y sin más, tomó sus cosas y salió, dejando a un Profesor de Pociones totalmente confundido en ideas y sentimientos.

------------------

Estaba por llegar a sus habitaciones, realmente necesitaba un descanso, la conversación que había sostenido con Potter esa mañana, había sido más exhausta que algunas de sus misiones como Mortifago. Bueno, de acuerdo, estaba exagerando, pero es que realmente nunca se había imaginado poder tener una conversación _civilizada_, entiéndase: sin insultos, sin golpes, sin hechizos, sin amenazas, y el sólo hecho de haber sucedido, lo había desgastado, pues todo el día estuvo remembrando cada detalle de esa conversación, desde las palabras, el tono de voz calmo, los ojos verdes que refulgían con braveza para luego hacerlo de forma más pacifica, pero sobre todo… las sonrisas.

Nunca había visto sonreír a Potter, o al menos no una sonrisa que fuera dirigida a él, pues lo menos que se dirigían eran maldiciones, y el haber recibido una sonrisa de parte de él, lo había alterado un sin fin de emociones que hicieron mella en él en ese microsegundo.

Algo, que sin duda lo tenía alterado.

Sus pensamientos seguían girando en torno a Potter, el radical cambio que había sufrido en esa larga ausencia, la madurez y la belleza habían hecho mella en él…

De un momento a otro el ruido de una explosión que venía de los calabozos lo hizo saltar.

Rápidamente se acercó al lugar de donde provino, abriendo la puerta de un golpe, teniendo que retroceder unos pasos y cubrirse los ojos debido a la fuerte luz que casi lo deja ciego.

Cuando la intensidad disminuyó y pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con la habitación intacta. No había rastros de ninguna explosión, la única diferencia era que toda ésta estaba brillando. Bueno, no propiamente brillando. Era como una especie de destellos en tonos tornasol, sin bien en algunas partes podían ser de un color rosado, en otras podía ser azul, amarillo o verde. Cada mesa, cada silla, cada muro, casa cosa de aquella habitación estaba lanzando esos destellos, dando la apariencia de un extraño firmamento. Incluyendo a la niña que se encontraba sentada en medio de la habitación, presa de un ataque de tos debido a los resquicios de la explosión.

-¡¡Desirée!! – La llamó el Profesor Snape, a la vez que se acercaba a ella para comprobar que no estuviera herida – ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

-¡Profesor Snape! – gritó la niña al mismo tiempo que se levantaba con un movimiento que intentó ser elegante, pero que falló al ser presa de un nuevo ataque de tos –. Intenté hacer la Solución Chispeante. ¿Lo hice bien? – le preguntó a Severus, quien tuvo que suprimir una carcajada que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-Me parece que no mediste bien algún ingrediente

-Si lo hice – respondió en el acto, ofendida porque se le insinuara no haber hecho algo bien. Snape, notando el cambio de actitud, se irguió haciendo más notoria su altura en comparación con esa pequeña y le preguntó con tonó práctico

-¿Qué cantidad agregaste de polvos de Hadas?

-Un octavo de onza – respondió con presteza. Severus asintió conforme

-¿Cuántas gotas de agua de lluvia?

-17

-¿Pétalos de orquídea salvaje?

-Dos

-¿Utilizaste arista luminiscente o Marcasita con Cuarzo?

Desirée estuvo a punto de responder, pero en el último momento, guardó silencio, lo que provocó que Severus elevara una ceja de forma un tanto burlona, que provocó el sonrojo de la niña.

-Marcasita con Cuarzo – murmuró ella

-Lo supuse – le dijo él observando los destellos a su alrededor –. Los polvos de la Marcasita con Cuarzo hicieron que el vapor se extendiera y afectará todo lo que tocaba – explicó Severus.

-Pero cuando hicieron la Solución Chispeante, usted dijo que no importaba si era Marcasita con Cuarzo o arista luminiscente.

-Sí, pero la diferencia entre uno y otro, radica en…

-La ines-ta-bi… bili-dad de sus propiedades – balbuceó ligeramente apenada

-Exacto, debiste preparar antes la Marcasita con Cuarzo para que no se expandiera con los vapores.

-Oh – Desirée lo miró con grandes ojos llenos de admiración

-Ven, vamos a reparar este desastre y a quitarte todo ese brillo, cuando intentes hacer la poción nuevamente, toma en cuenta lo que te dije.

-Si Profesor.

---------------

Varios días habían pasado desde su conversación con Potter, la cual no había dejado de perseguirlo en todo momento, con el deseo oculto de que volviese a repetirse. Pero, al parecer, el destino estaba en su contra, pues no volvió a encontrarse a solas con el Profesor de Defensa.

Aunque el destino le tenía preparado un encuentro, lejos de ser agradable para él.

En esos momentos caminaba con paso enérgico hacia su primera clase de pociones del día que sería con los Gryffindor y Slytherin de cuarto curso. Tan ensimismado iba que no se percató de que alguien se acercaba en sentido contrario a él, hasta que chocó contra esa persona, ocasionando que un par de libros cayeran de sus manos.

Ambas personas se inclinaron para recoger los libros, y Severus se encontró con una mano fuerte en donde una sortija de oro con símbolos celtas grabados en su superficie rodeaba el dedo corazón. Severus conocía ese tipo de símbolos, los cuales representaban un enlace, un matrimonio.

Inmediatamente levantó su vista, para encontrarse con unos ojos verdes que le miraban de forma interrogante.

-¿Algún problema, Severus? – le preguntó Harry, notando la expresión de sorpresa en el adusto rostro del Profesor.

Rápidamente la sorpresa fue sustituida por una expresión arisca, ocultando de igual forma la creciente ira que se agolpaba en su pecho.

-¿Y... dónde se encuentra la señora Potter? – le preguntó sin romper el contacto visual. Harry frunció el ceño –. No me engañe Potter, esa sortija sólo significa una cosa: matrimonio.

-Muy cierto, eso es lo que significa – fue la tranquila respuesta – Y si me disculpas Severus, tengo que ir a dar clase.

Y sin permitirle decir palabra alguna, Harry se retiró, dejando a un Severus lleno de emociones contradictorias.

----------

**(Sailor y María se refugian bajo el escritorio huyendo de las maldiciones de Ali) **

**Sailor Earth: ¡No te enojes mami! ¡Era necesario! Además María me obligó**

**María: ¿Yo? De eso nada maja, lo hiciste tú, como siempre**

**Sailor Earth: ¡Se los advertí! ¡Draquito haría de las suyas! Jajajaja.**

**(El filo de la guadaña de Ali encajándose en el escritorio las hizo callarse de repente)**

**Sailor Earth: Eeehh… entendimos la indirecta**

**María: Mejor nos vamos**

**Sailor Earth: Si, antes de que mejore su puntería.**

**María: No olviden sus comentarios, los necesitamos para seguir vivas**


	3. Reacciones

TITULO: **Siempre En Tu Corazón**

ADVERTENCIAS**: Esto es slash, además de contener m-preg, quedas advertido de eso y si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor no lo leas, si decides leerlo, es bajo tu propio riesgo, no queremos quejas al respecto.  
**

DISCLAIMER: **Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás implicados. Nosotras no obtenemos ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los cogemos prestados para divertirnos y jugar un poquito con sus personajes.**

RESUMEN: **8 años después de terminar su séptimo año, y de vivir alejado de todos, Harry regresa a Hogwarts muy cambiado en todos los aspectos. Severus, aunque sorprendido por el cambio, continua tratándole hostilmente, pero algo le hará cambiar su modo de ver al Gryffindor...**

  
NOTA: **Este fic está escrito por Sailor Earth y María, quien es la otra parte de Alima21, por el cumpleaños de nuestra querida amiguita Ali. Debemos comenzar a subirlo ahora para que el día de dicho cumpleños le podamos dar una sorpresita.  
**

**  
¡¡Mami, para ti con mucho cariño de estas dos hijas tan locas y latosas!!**

---------

CAPITULO CUATRO.- **Reacciones**

Hacía todo lo posible por concentrarse en su clase, pero el recuerdo de esa sortija en la mano de Potter, no dejaba de perseguirlo y atormentarlo. Incluso había descontado cincuenta puntos a Gryffindor sólo porque un chico se había atrevido a respirar demasiado fuerte, bueno, eso tal vez no era muy díficil de creer, él se la pasaba descontando puntos a los leones por cualquier cosa; lo alarmante había sido el haber hecho algo que nunca, en sus años como Jefe de Casa, había hecho: descontó treinta puntos a Slytherin porque un chico cortaba las crisálidas con la mano izquierda.

¿Ridículo no?

Obviamente Severus Snape estaba teniendo un día muy malo... ¿malo? ¡¡Terrible sería la palabra correcta!! Y apenas habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos en la clase.

Bueno, esas cosas pasaban cada vez en la clase de Pociones. Especialmente cuando Severus estaba enseñándose con algún Gryffindor, pero el número de puntos perdidos en tan poco tiempo era inusual incluso bajo esas circunstancias.

¡¡¡Era todavía más inusual el que Slytherin hubiera perdido treinta puntos!!! Sobraba decir que eso había molestado a los Slytherin, porque el chico en cuestión no era capaz de evitar usar la mano izquierda ¡¡cuando era zurdo!!

Desirée, sentada sobre su pequeño sofá, sólo se limitó a observar como el Profesor Snape gritaba a otro chico de la casa de los leones por sujetar con demasiada fuerza el cucharón que utilizaba para mezclar la poción.

Esos días al lado del Profesor de Pociones, le habían hecho comprender que no era nada bueno hablarle cuando estaba de un humor tan malo, claro que podía hacerlo, pero se arriesgaba a un fuerte regaño que por nada del mundo deseaba. Por eso mismo no había hecho ninguna poción ese día, no quería molestarlo con sus preguntas o poner a prueba su paciencia con ella al equivocarse, así que guardaba silencio observando el ir y venir del Profesor.

Severus continuó siseando algunas instrucciones más, regañó a uno de sus alumnos de Slytherin, luego a dos de Gryffindor, regresó a su escritorio, y no se movió de ahí hasta que la clase terminó.

Cuando todos los alumnos se fueron, apoyó los codos en el escritorio y escondió el rostro en sus manos.

¿Cómo era posible que el hecho de que Potter estuviera casado le afectara tanto?

No le bastaba con no reaccionar ante sus provocaciones el muy maldito, sino que ahora también le restregaba el que se había casado, ¡¡estaba casado!!

¡¡Un mocoso engreído como él estaba casado!!

Seguramente con otro mocoso engreído y petulante. Claro, no podía ser de otra forma, ¿quién, en su sano juicio, se casaría con alguien con complejo de héroe? ¡¡Nadie!! Al menos nadie que tuviera un poco de cordura.

Enterró con fuerza sus manos en el largo cabello, casi como si intentara arrancárselo.

¿A quién demonios quería engañar?

¡¡Por supuesto que muchos amarían la idea de casarse por Potter!!

El muy maldito no sólo era un héroe que les salvó el pellejo a todos, era rico, tenía una carrera exitosa, ¡¡y era endemoniadamente atractivo!!

Un momento…

¿Había pensado… que Potter era… endemoniadamente atractivo?

Él, Severus Snape, Jefe de Slytherin, Profesor de Pociones, Ex Mortifago, Ex Espía de la Orden del Fénix, el hombre que había hecho hasta lo imposible porque expulsaran a Harry Potter del colegio durante siete años, pensaba que Potter era endemoniadamente atractivo.

-¡Oh, Santo Merlín! – gimió –. Estoy mal, muy mal – se dijo, sin despegar aún las manos de su cabello y rostro.

De pronto sintió un par de ojos clavados en él. Alguien lo estaba observando y no podía permitir ser visto en ese estado tan deplorable. Reunió todo su valor y levantó la vista, listo para maldecir a quien sea que se haya atrevido a verlo en ese estado de debilidad. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al encontrarse con dos hermosos ojos verdes que lo estudiaban atentamente. Por un momento pasó la loca idea de que era Potter quien le observaba.

-¿Estas enojado? – Severus parpadeó al darse cuenta que era Desirée quien le veía – ¿Estas enojado y triste, verdad? – insistió la niña

-¿Aún continuas aquí? – Severus tuvo que sonreír. Esa niña parecía conocerlo a la perfección.

-Creo que si – con un movimiento gracioso, la pequeña se levantó y caminó hacia él. -¿Por qué estas así, triste y enojado?

-No estoy triste – rebatió inmediatamente

-Mal mentiroso. -dijo Desirée sonriendo y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Acción que le causó un escalofrío a Severus, y sorprendió a Desirée por hacerlo, pero reponiéndose rápidamente, continuó hablando –Estas triste, puedo verlo en tus ojos

-Oh... – fue todo lo que logró decir Severus.

¿Cómo era posible que esa pequeña niña supiera tanto de él y de sus sentimientos, cuando ni él mismo los exploraba? Esa niña no tenía más de cinco años y había ocasiones en las que hablaba como si tuviera cien.

La niña lo observó unos segundos más. Podía sentir que el Profesor Snape no estaba bien, algo lo tenía triste, pero comprendía que no quisiera hablar de ello. Después de todo su papá era así, cuando algo le pasaba no lo decía hasta que estuviera seguro de que era bueno decirlo, así que ella haría lo mismo que su papá hacía, intentaría que se relajara y pensara mejor las cosas.

-¿Te gustaría ir al Lago? -preguntó Desirée de pronto –Quiero ver al Calamar Gigante, ¿puedes llevarme?

-¿Por qué no? Vamos

----------------

Caminaban con tranquilidad, uno al lado del otro, llevando el mismo ritmo al caminar. Algo curioso, si se tomaba en cuenta que uno era un adulto y la otra una pequeña de menos de 80 centímetros de alto, pero aún así, Desirée sostenía el ritmo del Profesor Snape, caminando a su misma velocidad.

Se detuvieron frente al lago, viendo como el calamar gigante sacaba uno de sus tentáculos y luego volvía a hundirlo.

Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos. No era un silencio tenso, mucho menos incomodo, más bien era ese silencio que reconforta el alma, el cual no te importa compartir con alguien más.

-¿Siempre es así? – preguntó Desirée.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó extrañado

-¿A que si siempre es así de inútil? – aclaró, señalando al calamar y frunciendo con gracia el ceño. Severus no puedo evitar una sonrisa.

-Generalmente. Al menos el 99 del día

-Con razón mi papá decía que era tonto que tuvieran a una bestia así. – la frase captó totalmente la atención de Severus

-¿Tu padre estuvo en Hogwarts? – preguntó, recordando de pronto que no conocía a los padres Desirée.

-Si, los dos estudiaron en Hogwarts. Mi papá fue el mejor de su clase – le dijo con el orgullo brillando en los ojos –. Era el mejor en todo. Siempre me llevaba con él para verlo hacer pociones. Él fue quien me enseñó todo lo que sé de pociones. Él decía que las pociones era un arte, no cualquiera podía hacer una poción, se necesitaba de mucho talento. Me explicaba con paciencia las propiedades de cada cosa que usaba y las cosas que podían pasar si se hacía mal.

-Tu padre es un hombre inteligente

Una expresión de tristeza surcó sus finas facciones, que inmediatamente fue notada por Severus.

-¿Sucede algo? – le preguntó preocupado.

Ella negó apresuradamente, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, agitando su largo cabello. Ya había hablado de más, y su papá siempre le decía que no debía de mostrar sus sentimientos a cualquiera, que podían lastimarla. Pero el Profesor Snape no parecía querer lastimarla, y ella estaba segura de que podría comprenderla de la misma forma en que su papá lo hacía. Ella admiraba al Profesor Snape porque él era un hombre que sabía mucho, y su mirada demostraba que ese conocimiento no sólo se enfocaba a las pociones, sino también al dolor.

-A veces… me siento muy sola – su voz fue un murmullo apenas audible, que Severus no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado. Pero al ver los bellos ojos verdes opacados por sombras, sintió un feroz estremecimiento, como si algo le estrujara las entrañas, causándole dolor.

-Yo también me siento solo – murmuró, sorprendiéndose asimismo por confesar algo tan íntimo ante una niña de cinco años. Inconcientemente se preparó para recibir una burla en respuesta.

-¿Podría… podría acompañarlo… en su soledad? – le preguntó con ojos suplicantes. Severus dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio, y sin poder evitarlo le sonrió a Desirée, una sonrisa dulce, sin rastros de ironía o maldad.

-Solo si me dejar acompañarte en tu soledad – le respondió a cambio, ganándose una sonrisa radiante

-¿Podemos seguir caminando? – preguntó Desirée y Severus comprendió que la niña no diría más.

-De acuerdo.

Severus comenzó a caminar, apenas había dado unos pasos cuando sintió una pequeña mano sujetando la suya. El contacto provocó un ligero escalofrío y rápidamente enfocó su vista en la pequeña que caminaba a su lado, entrelazando sus manos. Estuvo tentado a desprenderse de ese contacto, pero la calidez de esa manita era embriagante. Nadie, en muchos años, se había tomado la molestia de tomarle la mano para pasear, y el que después de tantos años esa pequeña lo hiciera, le hacía sentir una calidez inexplicable.

Tomados de las manos, continuaron con su camino, sin percatarse de que eran observados por otros ojos verdes.

----------------

Harry observaba a la pequeña figura que en ese momento sonreía mientras ordenaba distintos envases con ingredientes para pociones.

Al observarla, no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de tristeza.

Había aceptado el puesto de Profesor en Hogwarts, más por intentar reconstruir su vida que por la paga, pues era de dominio público que no necesitaba dinero. Pero al paso de los días, y al ver que ella no mejoraba, pensó que de nada había servido dejar su casa para radicar ahí, ese pensamiento le taladraba el corazón cada que veía unos ojos verdes similares a los suyos, cubiertos de tristeza. Hubo algunos momentos en que la idea de renunciar era demasiado tentadora, pero luego vino un ligero cambio, imperceptible para alguien que no conociera a esa criatura, pero notable para él.

Ella volvió a interesarse en libros que habían sido olvidados desde hace año y medio, los había desempolvado y le pedía a Dobby o a él explicárselos, y por el elfo doméstico sabía que durante el día, a distintas horas, salía con su caldero y un equipo de ingredientes para regresar antes que él con una sonrisa que creía haber desaparecido.

No le fue difícil saber a donde iba ella, después de todo aún conservaba el Mapa de Merodeador, y si bien, al principio sentía un poco de ansiedad al respecto, con el paso de los días, al ver que esa sonrisa se hacía más frecuente, no pudo más que agradecer lo que hubiera ocurrido para provocar ese cambio, aunque tenía una ligera idea de _quien_ había provocado ese cambio, y no por ello dejaba de sentirse inquieto y... confundido por las distintas emociones que todo ello causaba en él.

Observó la sortija en su dedo corazón.

Suspiró.

Severus tenía razón, esa sortija sólo significaba una cosa:

Matrimonio.

Y era cierto, estaba casado, o al menos, lo había estado hasta hacía un año y medio.

¿Cómo es que se había casado y cómo que ya no lo estaba?

Todo comenzó cuando ingresó a la Universidad Mágica Especializada en Auroría de Francia, el curso duraba tres años y el sistema de estudio era por parejas, la misma pareja que se le asignaba desde el inicio era con la que terminaría el curso, cabe decir que él no sabía nada de francés, así que pensaron que lo mejor sería emparejarlo con alguien que supiera el idioma y pudiera ayudarlo a comprenderlo.

Desgraciadamente para él, su pareja resultó ser alguien de su pasado además de desagradable. Lo que al inicio fueron sólo peleas y sanciones, al cabo de seis meses de convivencia pacifica, so pena de expulsión, inició una relación amorosa.

Al principio, acordaron que su relación sería un secreto, pues no sabían si era algo pasajero o llegaría a funcionar, pero al cabo de unos meses, estuvieron seguros de que el sentimiento que los mantenía unidos era real y fuerte, pero continuaron guardando silencio, pues uno de los integrantes de esa relación era Harry Potter, el Niño-Que-Vivió y el que estaba destinado a destruir a uno de los Magos Oscuros más poderosos de las últimas décadas, y lo menos que deseaban era atraer la atención sobre la pareja de Harry Potter, así que lo mantuvieron en secreto.

Su relación prosperó hasta el grado que al graduarse como Aurores, un bebé iba en camino, así que al término de sus estudios, contrajeron nupcias y decidieron radicar en Francia, donde él obtuvo empleo en el Ministerio de Magia Francés en el área de Planificación y Estrategias de Vigilancia Mágica.

Todo era como un sueño, tenía a su lado a la persona que amaba y un bello bebé, tenía un empleo y su situación económica era por demás desahogada al reunir ambos sus herencias, pero como en todo sueño, tarde o temprano se tiene que despertar.

Su esperado e indeseado encuentro con Lord Voldemort llegó, y pese a salir victorioso, en el proceso se perdieron vidas valiosas: Aurores, Mortifagos, sus amigos... y la persona que amaba...

Su bebé y él se habían quedado solos.

Fue algo doloroso y muy difícil de superar, por esa razón decidió quedarse en Francia, lejos de Inglaterra, alejado de todo lo que le recordara quien era y lo que había perdido.

Se ocultó de los medios publicitarios, y de sus conocidos, y continuó su vida como Auror en el área de Planificación y Estrategias de Vigilancia Mágica en el Ministerio, pidiendo al mismo que mantuviera su paradero en absoluto secreto. El único que lo sabía era Albus Dumbledore, y él prometió guardar su paradero y la existencia del de bebé.

Así fue como el Gran Harry Potter quedó viudo al perder a la persona que amaba.

Y aunque había transcurrido más de año y medio, aún seguía doliendo...

Había amado a esa persona como a nadie más. Por esa persona era lo que hoy era, un prestigiado Auror, respetable y admirado no por salvar al mundo mágico, sino por su propio esfuerzo y trabajo. Juntos habían superado muchos obstáculos, y habían hecho de su vida en común un hermoso sueño, todo lo que había deseado encontrar en el amor, lo encontró a su lado. Sabía que aún le amaba, pero también era conciente que era necesario seguir adelante, no sólo por él, sino por esa pequeña que ahora fruncía el ceño al notar que le hacía falta un ingrediente.

Eso era lo que aún le seguía doliendo.

El dolor de ella...

Pero afortunadamente, gracias a su esfuerzo y amor, y porque no decirlo, a cierto arisco Profesor de Pociones, esa pequeña estaba saliendo adelante, y eso era algo que no podía negarse a ver: el que Severus Snape tenía que ver en las recientes alegrías de Desirée.

-------------

Desirée caminaba buscando a su papá, su abuelito Albus le había dicho que el aula donde estaba era por ese pasillo. Caminaba tranquilamente pensando en pedirle que le comprara nuevos ingredientes pues se le habían terminado algunos y los necesitaba, ya que no quería que el Profesor Snape se molestara con ella por no tener los ingredientes necesarios para hacer pociones.

Pero su camino se vio obstruido por tres Slytherin de quinto curso que le cerraron el paso. Ella los observó confundida y con un poco de temor.

-Vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí – se mofó uno –, a la extraña niña que no sale del aula de pociones.

-¿Q... quiénes... son ustedes? – preguntó ella, dando un paso hacia atrás, pues no sabía porque pero sentía miedo de esos tres.

-Oh, somos quienes se divertirán un rato contigo.

---------------

-¡¡Profesor Potter!! ¡¡Profesor Potter!! – lo llamó Nick Casi Decapitado, atravesando la puerta del aula de Defensa.

-¿Ocurre algo Nick? – preguntó un preocupado Harry, dejando el duelo de práctica que sostenía con un par de chicos de séptimo curso.

-¡¡Unos Slytherin están atacando a Desirée!!

-¡¿Qué?!

----------------

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! – gritó Snape al ver al elfo doméstico de Potter atacar a tres de sus alumnos.

Dos de los chicos estaban contra la pared con sendas expresiones de terror, mientras otro era levitado por el elfo que al mismo tiempo protegía con su cuerpo un pequeño bulto, que al reconocer su voz, salió disparado contra él.

-¡¡Pro... fe... sor!! – balbuceó 'el bulto'.

Severus se dio cuenta que en realidad era Desirée aferrándose a sus túnicas mientras pequeños sollozos hacían temblar su pequeño cuerpo. Sorprendido por ese acto, Severus llevó inconscientemente su mano hacia el largo cabello de la niña. Desirée levantó su rostro, y Severus reprimió el impulso de gritar y maldecir al ver el pequeño y bonito rostro lleno de lágrimas y un hilillo de sangre bajando por su nariz.

-¡¡Desirée!! – gritó otra voz tras de Snape, voz que la niña reconoció enseguida.

-¡¡Papá!! – gritó, dejando a Severus para arrojarse a los brazos de su padre.

Severus vio incrédulo como Potter se arrodillaba para abrazar a la niña, aferrándola a su cuerpo y acariciando su espalda, cerciorándose de que no tuviera ninguna herida de gravedad. Cuando lo comprobó, los ojos verdes del Profesor de Defensa se levantaron, encontrándose con los suyos. El verde irradiaba tal fuego que pensó podría arder con sólo esa mirada.

-Dobby – llamó al elfo con voz neutra, tratando de no asustar a la pequeña que ahora se aferraba a su cuello.

-Señor, ellos atacaron a la niña, señor, Dobby no iba a dejar que lo hicieran, señor – respondió el elfo sin dejar de levitar al chico.

-Lo comprendo, ahora bájalo – al ser una orden directa, a Dobby no le quedó más que obedecer. Los tres chicos miraron horrorizados al Profesor Potter, acababan de atacar a su hija, y seguro eso les costaría mucho –. Severus, comprenderás que lo acaban de hacer tus chicos, amerita más que una sanción – le dijo al Profesor de Pociones.

Snape estaba tan sorprendido por saber que Potter era el padre de Desirée, que apenas alcanzó a asentir ante lo dicho por él. Harry desvió su vista del Profesor de Pociones, hacia los tres chicos que lo miraban con horror.

- No sólo han agredido a una niña mucho menor que ustedes sin motivo alguno, sino que además esa niña es hija de un Profesor suyo. Ayudarán a Flich en la limpieza de todo el castillo hasta después de año nuevo, al igual que a la Señora Pomfrey en lo que necesite.

-Además – continuó Severus, ya repuesto del reciente descubrimiento, y atrayendo la atención de todos –, serán restados veinte puntos – hizo una pausa para observar los rostros de sus alumnos – por cabeza – el poco color que les quedaba a los chicos desapareció por completo –. ¡Ahora váyanse antes de que decida quitar más puntos o ponerlos a lavar calderos!

Sin necesidad de que se los repitiera una vez más, los tres chicos se alejaron lo antes posible de los dos Profesores. Severus los observó hasta que desaparecieron de su vista, y sólo entonces escuchó que Potter le ordenaba algo al elfo.

-Dobby, adelántate a mis habitaciones y prepara lo necesario para curar la herida de Desirée – en el acto, el elfo doméstico desapareció, dejando a ambos profesores solos con la niña, que aún continuaba sollozando en los brazos de Potter.

De pronto, Severus se encontró sin saber que hacer en ese momento, por un lado, sentía todo tipo de emociones contradictorias al saber que Potter era el padre de esa pequeña: enojo, frustración, desilusión, tristeza... desesperanza. Tal vez lo mejor sería irse y dejar que el padre atendiera a su hija, estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando sus ojos conectaron a los de Potter. Sin poder evitarlo y sintiendo que esos ojos le atraían como un imán, se acercó a ambos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – preguntó.

-_Ma belle_ – la llamó Harry, y Severus no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al escucharlo hablar en francés –, el Profesor Snape está preocupado por ti, no querrás que él se preocupe, ¿verdad?

Desirée levantó su rostro, que hasta ese momento escondía en el cuello de su padre, mostrando un rostro manchado por las lágrimas y un poco de sangre.

-E... estoy... bien – balbuceó entre sollozos.

-Me alegra – le sonrió Severus, y en un impulso, Desirée se arrojó al cuello del Profesor de Pociones, pero su otra mano no dejo el cuello de su padre, lo que provocó que los rostros de ambos magos quedaran a un palmo de distancia.

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar la cercanía de Severus. Podía sentir el aliento del hombre en su piel, rozándolo, acariciándolo, haciéndolo respirar el dulce aroma que desprendía, embriagándolo hasta sentir que su mundo daba vueltas.

-¿Papá? – la suave voz de Desirée sacó a Harry de su ensoñación.

-¿Si _Ma belle_? – preguntó viendo el rostro compungido de su hija.

-Duele – le dijo señalando su nariz.

-En un momento lo arreglaremos, _Ma belle._

-¿El Profesor Snape… puede ir con nosotros?

-Sólo si así lo desea y no tiene algo más importante que hacer.

Severus se sintió abrumado por el bello fuego que veía en los verdes ojos del hombre que le miraba esperando su respuesta.

-Vamos – se limitó a decir, incapaz de unir dos palabras ante aquella mirada.

----------------

Severus observaba las habitaciones en donde se encontraba, y contrario a lo que esperaba, la decoración no era típicamente Gryffindor. Los colores que predominaban eran el beige y el azul, lo que, junto con la chimenea y algunas flores, le daban una apariencia cálida y hogareña. Sus ojos continuaron vagando por la estancia hasta detenerse en las dos figuras frente a él, una arrodillaba junto a la otra.

Potter terminaba de limpiar la herida en el rostro de Desirée y ahora comenzaba a aplicar un ungüento para cerrar la herida.

-Listo – dijo al terminar.

-¿Ya? – preguntó ella, llevándose una mano hacia la herida. – ¿Va a quedar marca?

Harry no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada, lo que envió pequeños escalofríos al cuerpo de Severus.

-Igual de vanidosa – alcanzó a escuchar que murmuró Potter –. No, no quedará cicatriz.

-¿Seguro?

-Absolutamente – una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la pequeña. Harry se inclinó un poco más, quedando más cerca de su hija –. ¿Sabes? – le dijo en tono confidencial – Acabo de enterarme que el día de Halloween habrá salida a Hogsmeade, ¿te gustaría ir?

-¡¡Siiiiiii!! – gritó emocionada

-Pensé que sería bueno para comprar los ingredientes que te hacen falta.

-¡¡¡Siiiiiiiiiii!!!

Harry rió fuertemente ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

-¿Por qué no le pides a Dobby que haga una lista de lo que te hace falta? – sin necesidad de repetirlo, la niña salió corriendo hacia su habitación donde guardaba lo necesario para sus pociones.

-¿Y… dónde se encuentra… la madre de Desirée? – Preguntó Severus sin poder contenerse por más tiempo – ¿No debería ser ella quien la atendiera?

-La estás viendo Severus – la declaración, hecha con tanta simpleza tomó por sorpresa al adusto Profesor de Pociones.

-¿C… cómo?

-¿Imagino que habrás escuchado sobre los embarazos masculinos? Pues bien, eso fue lo que me pasó: Yo llevé a Desirée en mí por nueve meses.

-¿Entonces… el otro padre?

-Murió.

Ambos guardaron silencio, Harry guardó los remedios que había usado en su hija, ignorando el shock que sus palabras le causaron a Snape. Severus, por su parte, no sabía como reaccionar, demasiada información y demasiadas emociones en tan poco tiempo.

-Severus – lo llamó Harry, encarando al adusto hombre –, ahora que sabes que Desirée es mi hija, no la hieras.

Severus lo miró sin comprender.

-Ahora que sabes que es una Potter no le hagas lo mismo que a mi. Ella ha sufrido mucho, había estado sumida en una dolorosa oscuridad a raíz de la muerte de su padre, y hasta hace poco ha comenzado a salir, y eso se debe a ti – ante la mirada incrédula de Severus, aclaró –. No soy tan ciego ni tan estúpido para no ver que eres tú quien ha logrado sacarla de ahí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que yo tengo que ver en eso? – preguntó en un murmullo, demasiado extasiado al verse envuelto en ese mar jade que le miraba.

-Por que ella ama las pociones, al igual que lo hacía su padre. Desde que era un bebé, su padre la llevaba al laboratorio de pociones, creció en un laboratorio, y cuando él murió, las pociones también lo hicieron junto con él, pero desde que asiste a tus clases, el amor a las pociones regresó, pasa la tarde investigando con ayuda de Dobby, me cuestiona sobre las distintas propiedades de las hierbas y cuando regresa de tus clases lo hace con una sonrisa, es por eso que te pido que no la humilles como lo hiciste conmigo ahora que sabes que es una Potter.

Severus iba a responder algo, pero la llegada de Desirée se lo impidió.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya está! – Gritó con una sonrisa hasta acercarse a Harry – ¿El Profesor Snape puede ir con nosotros cuando vayamos a comprar los ingredientes?

-Sólo si él lo desea, _Ma belle._

Ambas miradas verdes se posaron en él, una, mirándolo con ilusión, y la otra con una mezcla de ruego y advertencia. De pronto, se sintió abrumado por todo lo sucedido desde la llegada de Potter a Hogwarts.

-No… yo… tendré cosas que hacer – la desilusión en ambas esmeraldas fue desgarradora, tanto que Severus no pudo soportar estar más tiempo frente a ellos, así que sin perder tiempo, salió de ese lugar, dejando atrás a una niña con el corazón roto y a un hombre con las ilusiones destrozadas.

-¿Papi… hice algo malo? – preguntó Desirée, con los labios temblando ligeramente.

-No _Ma belle_… tu no hiciste nada malo – le dijo, a la vez que la abrazada, y permitía que sus lágrimas mojaran su túnica.

----------------

**María: ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! Nos va matar, nos va a matar**

**Sailor Earth: Cállate porque nos va a encontrar**

**María: Es que nos va a matar, y lo que es peor, ¡no nos va a dar pastel!**

**Sailor Earth: Ehh… creo que deberías reordenar tus prioridades, manis.**

**María: ¿Tu crees?**

**Sailor Earth: Sip.**

**María: ¡No nos mates mami! ¡Te aseguro que haré lo posible por meter en línea a Sailor! ¡El siguiente capítulo será tu regalo de cumpleaños!**

**Sailor Earth: Sipi, sipi, prometo hacer una buena acción y que no me saldré del reglamento… mucho.**

**(Una guadaña se incrusta contra el muro tras el cual se esconden María y Sailor)**

**Sailor Earth: ¡Nos va a matar!**

**María: No olviden sus comentarios. ¡¡Corre!!**


	4. La vida es ¿sueño?

**TITULO: Siempre En Tu Corazón**

ADVERTENCIAS: Este capítulo contiene sexo explícito entre dos hombres, quedáis advertidos. Esto es slash, además de contener m-preg, quedas advertido de eso y si eres sensible a estos temas, por favor no lo leas, si decides leerlo, es bajo tu propio riesgo, no queremos quejas al respecto.

DISCLAIMER: Todos los derechos de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y demás implicados. Nosotras no obtenemos ningún beneficio económico con ello, sólo los cogemos prestados para divertirnos y jugar un poquito con sus personajes.

RESUMEN: 8 años después de terminar su séptimo año, y de vivir alejado de todos, Harry regresa a Hogwarts muy cambiado en todos los aspectos. Severus, aunque sorprendido por el cambio, continua tratándole hostilmente, pero algo le hará cambiar su modo de ver al Gryffindor...  
N/A: Ejem… primero va la canción de cumple, un poco bastante atrasadilla, pero lo importante es que llegó . Ah… y por el propio bien de todo aquel que esté leyendo esto, tapen sus oídos, no respondemos por nuestro horrible cante jijijiji.

**_Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos mami, cumpleaaaaños felizzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz._ **

**Tus dos hijitas medio locas deseamos que pasaras un día muy feliz en compañía de Ramón y tu mamá, y sobre todo que cada día de los muchos que te quedan por vivir tengas toda la felicidad del mundo y mucha salud para que la disfrutes. ¡¡¡Muchas Felicidades cariño!!!   
**

**Otra cosita, la canción que incluimos en este capítulo es "Te quiero, te quiero" de Nino Bravo.**

---------

Pero antes de pasar al capítulo responderemos sus lindos reviews.

**Zafiro Any.- **Hola!! Qué bueno que te animaste a dejarnos review!! Jajaja, claro que es lindo ver a Sev sufrir, pero por el bien de nuestra salud intentaremos que ya no sufra tanto, jajajaja. Nos vemos. Besitos.

**Tercy-S-Scloe.-** Bueno, eso de aceptarlo tan bien aún esta por verse, jajaja. Sii!!! Seguro se veían liadísimos los tres abrazaditos. Jajajaja, el nombre del padre lo averiguaras en el siguiente capítulo, y créeme no será tan sorprendente, jajaja. Besos.

**Nympha Nix Nivis.- **Que bueno que te parece lindo, claro que lo seguiremos. Y si, quedará en estado catatonico, Dios! No quiero ni imaginarlo, bueno sí, porque me da risa imaginarlo así jajaja. Besos.

**Nelly Eso.- **Claro que se dará cuenta de lo que ha hecho, y créeme se arrepentirá, y cuando se entere quien es el otro padre de Desirée, ¡¡¡estallará Troya!!! Nos vemos.

**Yita.-** Si, lástima que no fuera eterno, pero nos aseguraremos de que termine bien, no te preocupes. Besos.

**Sak il BlaK.-** Jajajaja, no te apures, lo importante es que escribiste. Muchas gracias, te aseguro que lo seguiremos. Besos.

**Turi.- **En serio crees que es mejor que el anterior? Vaya, gracias. Si, era mejor que se conociesen más para que se tomaran más cariño. Sii!! Malditas serpientes ponzoñozas, como se atreven a atacar a una linda niña, pero por suerte Sev y Harry les dieron su merecido. Claro que aprenderá, ya verás. Nos vemos.

Ahora si, el capitulo que anhelan ver.

--------

**CAPITULO CUATRO.- LA VIDA ES… ¿SUEÑO?**

_De por qué te estoy queriendo  
no me pidas la razón  
pues yo mismo no me entiendo  
con mi propio corazón  
al llegar la madrugada  
mi canción desesperada  
te dará la explicación_

Severus salió de los aposentos de Harry y se dirigió a los propios sin siquiera mirar atrás. Al llegar cerró la puerta con mucha más fuerza de lo que pretendía, causando que el cerco de ésta temblara por el impacto.

Frunciendo el ceño por el daño que el fuerte ruido había causado a su cabeza comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, recordando la fugaz mirada que le había dirigido a padre e hija antes de marcharse y el profundo dolor que había en ellos. Estaba desesperado y sintiéndose un gusano terrible y asqueroso por el daño que sabía que había causado al pequeño ángel de ojos verdes, tierna sonrisa, y carácter sarcástico y altivo. Por lo que sintiéndose culpable de ello y creyendo que no podía hacer nada para cambiar lo hecho, se refugió en una botella de Whisky de fuego.

El primer vaso de la fuerte bebida le pasó por la garganta casi insoportablemente, haciéndole toser. No era una persona acostumbrada a beber y ese licor podría tumbar hasta al más vicioso bebedor. No podía sacar de su cabeza las tristes palabras que la pequeña le decía a su padre y la decepcionada contestación de éste justo después de irse, cuando aún tenía la mano sujeta al pomo de la puerta:_ "¿Papi… hice algo malo?" "No Ma belle… tu no hiciste nada malo". _Esas palabras le retumbaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, haciéndole perder cada vez más la cordura y tomar el camino fácil, beber y olvidar por esa noche.

Severus siguió ingiriendo un vaso tras otro, hasta que llegado el momento ni siquiera notaba el escozor de su garganta al tragar el alcohólico líquido. Empezaba a notar un ligero mareo y como su cabeza daba vueltas, además que los dedos de sus manos le hormigueaban, añadiendo a sus males inseguridad al sostener la copa.

Caminó tambaleándose por la habitación, usando la poca cordura que la restaba en meditar que le estaba pasando desde que Harry Potter regresó a su vida. Deseaba pensar que tenía celos, celos de que el maldito mocoso hubiera encontrado la felicidad y él jamás siquiera la había rozado, pero estaba consciente que eso no era verdad, que realmente se sentía atraído por el Gryffindor y por eso el enterarse de la verdad le había caído como una ducha de agua fría.

_Te quiero vida mía  
te quiero noche y día  
no he querido nunca así  
Te quiero con ternura,  
con miedo, con locura  
solo vivo para ti  
_

Furioso consigo mismo por tales pensamientos agarró la copa con una fuerza que en ese momento no poseía gracias al hormigueo de sus dedos e intentó romperla, lo que sólo ocasionó más enojo aún pues el cristal de la misma era muy resistente. Sin embargo no se detuvo ahí, con todas sus ganas lanzó la copa contra la pared y no contento con eso comenzó a destrozar todo lo que había a su paso dentro de la habitación, dejándose para lo último su "Santuario familiar".

Dirigiéndose al poyete de la chimenea, se encontró cara a cara con los retratos de sus padres, los verdaderos culpables de que su carácter fuera tan austero y amargado, y en voz alta comenzó a reprochar a su progenitor.

-¿Estarás contento, no?- dijo con voz tenue, mirando el retrato-. Finalmente conseguiste lo que te propusiste, ¡¡que me convirtiera en una bestia repulsiva como tú!! No sé si estarás orgulloso, aunque no lo creo. Lo único que querías es verme tal y como estoy ahora, que fuera un mago fracasado atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de la escuela y habiendo dejado mi vida pasar sin detenerme ni una sola vez a coger un tren hacía la felicidad.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar, ojos negros que refulgían con un dolor tan primitivo que desgarraba el alma con solo verlos.

-Debes estar muy feliz que haya desaprovechado así mi vida, siendo un maestrucho de tres al cuarto a quien las únicas personas que le han aceptado tal y como es, son el único hombre que me tendió una mano y me sacó del pozo de oscuridad que tus malos tratos, creencias y consejos me hundieron. Y mi ahijado, muerto a causa de la guerra, para que mi dolor de cabeza en estos momentos, Potter, salvara al mundo mágico. Mi pequeño Slytherin se sacrificó para que su amor viviera una vida llena de paz y tranquilidad, sin miedo a nada. Por amor…

Su voz se volvió un murmullo apenas audible, desvió su vista de la foto del hombre que lo había maldecido, para posarla en su brazo izquierdo, observando el lugar donde un tatuaje marcaba su piel y que la túnica se encargaba de cubrir. De un movimiento rápido, levantó la mirada, viendo a aquel hombre que se había hecho llamar su padre, pero que en realidad no era más que un demonio.

-Pero ya no más – dijo con resolución –. Estás muerto físicamente desde hace 30 años… y a partir de éste momento también estarás muerto en mi cabeza para mí - Terminó, agarrando el marco que contenía la foto de su padre y lanzándolo dentro del crepitante fuego de la chimenea, observando como el papel se retorcía en medio de las incesantes llamas, deseando que todos sus demonios terminaran igual: calcinados por el fuego.

Respiró profundamente tratando de calmar los nervios que los recuerdos de su progenitor le habían traído a la mente, frotó con su curtida mano su nuca en vano intento de relajarse, por lo que comprendiendo que debía tranquilizarse, se tumbó en la cama, intentando parar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

_Yo te seré siempre fiel  
pues para mi quiero en flor  
ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor_

Mientras tanto, Harry en sus aposentos apenas había logrado que Desireé cenara una tostada de pan con mantequilla y un vaso de leche. La pequeña estaba tan triste y decepcionada por lo sucedido que su estómago se resintió por ello, bloqueándole el paso a la comida. Había pasado más de una hora llorando amargamente, acurrucada en el pecho de su padre, dejando salir cada una de las amargas lágrimas que fluían libremente por sus preciosos ojos verdes. En el tiempo que llevaba en la escuela su cariño por el profesor fue creciendo, y después de la pérdida de su papá, Severus había sido un gran apoyo para ella, una especie de nueva figura paternal

El Gryffindor estaba preocupado por su hija, pues sabía que era probable que después de lo sucedido la niña se encerrara en si misma, y eso era lo último que deseaba para su tesoro, la única cosa que le quedaba de él, su amor.

Sabía claramente lo que iba a hacer, no podía permitir que Severus tratara a su hija como lo había tratado a él en el pasado, si Snape seguía queriendo ser un viejo amargado y odioso, que lo fuera, pero que no dañara a su ángel en el camino. Así pues tomó la decisión de ir a aclarar un par de puntos a su ahora colega, por lo que dejó a Dobby velando por el sueño de su pequeña.

-Amor, necesito tu ayuda…- susurró con voz embargada por la emoción, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en el rostro del que fue su gran amor en vida-, nuestro bebé ha sufrido mucho tu pérdida, se ha pasado meses encerrada en si misma e incluso abandonó lo que más le gustaba…las pociones – tragó saliva antes de continuar, la congoja empezaba a ganar terreno en su garganta a pasos agigantados.

-Necesito… necesito… necesito que me ayudes a encontrar una forma de convencer a Severus para que la ayude, que no la abandone, que siga alegrando ese bonito rostro que tanto amamos, no podría soportar que su carita volviera a estar embargada por la pena, no quiero volverla a ver infeliz…

Y así, orando al alma de su amor, en busca de fuerza para convencer al profesor de no dejar caer de nuevo a su bebé en depresión, Harry se dirigió a los aposentos del Slytherin.

_Mi voz igual que un niño te pide con cariño  
"Ven mi, abrázame"  
porque te quiero te quiero, te quiero  
te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
Y hasta el fin te querré_

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta le sacaron de su letargo. Abrió los ojos perezosamente tratando de aclarar su nublada visión, cosa difícil dado su estado, pero al oír otra tanda de furiosos golpes se comenzó a levantar lentamente, casi como si estuviera flotando en el aire.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo de los mazmorras Harry se empezaba a desesperar, por lo directamente pasó de los golpes en la puerta a llamarle a gritos.

-Snape, sé que estás ahí, puedo sentir tu aura- Severus sorprendido al escuchar la voz de Harry, aceleró sus movimientos torpemente y se apresuró a abrir la puerta-. Vamos profesor, ya sé que mi presencia es no grata, pero debo hablar contigo-, recién terminaba de hablar, cuando la pesada puerta se abrió, revelando el arisco rostro del Slytherin.

-¿Qué desea, Potter?- preguntó suavemente, intentando ocultar el tembleque que la bebida había causado en su voz.

-Hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió esta tarde con Desirée. Creo que hubo una parte de lo que previamente te dije que no entendiste- reprochó Harry, sin embargo al mirar en el estado que se encontraba su colega, suavizó su tono y agregó-, la dañaste Severus, te advertí que no lo hicieras. Ella ya ha pasado bastante para que tú, con tus hirientes formas la dañes más.

-¿Y por eso crees que voy a ser la niñera de tu mocosa, Potter? – le espetó sin poder contenerse más –. La única razón por la que he permitido que en estos días esté en mis clases es porque en verdad entiende más de pociones que la mayoría de los ineptos que tengo como alumnos- pese a que el Gryffindor había intentado estar tranquilo, la actitud de Snape le estaba haciendo perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sin embargo a pesar de desear decirle unas cuantas verdades, respiró profundamente y le permitió seguir, no iba a entrar en el juego que claramente buscaba el otro, no quería que el odio por lo sucedido le cegara.

-Lo extraño es que ese don para las pociones no parece haberlo heredado de ti – el tono del Profesor volvió a ser un profundo siseo, lleno de rencor y sarcasmo –, tú eras igual de pésimo que mis actuales alumnos y la niña no lo es. Lo que sí tiene tuyo es la prepotencia, pero sumado a una nota de altivez y sarcasmo digno de un verdadero Slytherin, algo que tú jamás has poseído- Severus hablaba rápidamente, daba la impresión que estaba intentando sonsacar aHarry si el padre de Desireé reunía esas cualidades-. Aunque… un verdadero Slytherin jamás se hubiese casado con un Gryffindor, menos aún con un… Potter. Sólo un estúpido pudo caer en tu trampa.

_Te quiero con ternura,  
con miedo, con locura  
solo vivo para ti,  
_

Ya está, ya lo había dicho, pese a que se prometió a si mismo no ponerse furioso, no iba a permitir a nadie hablar lo más mínimo de la persona que perdió la vida para que él y su hija tuvieran un futuro, no iba a dejar al maldito bastardo insultara a la única persona que le entregó su corazón sin pedir nada a cambio, y además de todo su amor le dio lo más bello que jamás hubiera podido imaginar, su hija.

-Se te debería caer a trozos la lengua sólo por mencionar a una persona que ni siquiera sabes quien es – la voz de Harry era un frío susurro, sus ojos verdes eran tan fríos que podían helar la sangre –. Eres una vergüenza de persona, estás borracho y la brillante mente de la que siempre has gozado se ve eclipsada por el asqueroso veneno que guardas en ella. Jamás he visto un Slytherin que mereciera más el apelativo de serpiente- escupió Harry, con gran ira y muy dolido-. Primero insultas a mi hija, la cual lo único malo que ha hecho es desear un poco de calor humano de tu parte, y lo necesita simplemente porque le recuerdas a su padre, que por desgracia ya no está aquí para amarla.

Severus estaba avergonzado, pues sabía perfectamente que su actitud había sido egoísta y altanera. Estaba enterado de su mal comportamiento con la niña y pediría disculpas por ello, pero no por Harry. No a la persona que le estaba volviendo loco de atar, que sin tan siquiera planearlo se estaba haciendo un hueco en su mente de forma enfermiza y eso le causaba daño, pues no estaba preparado para enamorarse de Harry, y menos a sabiendas de la situación en la que se encontraba su colega… separado de su amor por una desgracia.

-Potter, realmente siento mi comportamiento de antes, fui un cretino- las palabras de Severus sonaban tan arrepentidas y sinceras que Harry no pudo menos que creerlo, por lo que asintió lentamente sin despegar sus ojos del profesor de pociones-. Yo no buscaba hacer daño a tu hija, lo siento, me deje llevar por otros asuntos. En verdad estoy arrepentido, Harry-. El Gryffindor abrió los ojos de par en par a causa de la sorpresa que le causó escuchar su nombre de los labios de Severus, estando muy consciente que su compañero de trabajo lo había dicho inconscientemente, lo que no consiguió que le contestara:

-Te creo. Sólo te pido que procures no volver a hacer nada parecido, mi hija ha recuperado la alegría que había perdido y lo último que quiero es que vuelva a decaerse como ha estado durante mucho tiempo… por favor Severus, no la apartes de tu lado- Viendo el dolor y la preocupación en el rostro de Harry, antes de que él mismo se hubiese dado cuenta había dicho un inusual tímido "sí".

_Yo te seré siempre fiel  
pues para mi quiero en flor  
ese clavel de tu piel y de tu amor _

Y de repente y sin planearlo previamente dirigió su mirada al rostro amado, porque sí, amaba a Harry. No era un amor de cuento de hadas ni un amor convencional. Era una locura… una locura que le encelaba y le volvía loco de una pasión obsesiva que el otro hombre despertaba en él, algo que no podía parar y cegaba su lucidez.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a la par que su mente y en unos instantes se había acercado tanto a Harry que en cuestión de segundos tenían sus labios unidos, compartiendo un casto beso, apenas un roce. Harry en un primer momento no atinó a reaccionar, pero no pasaron ni tan siquiera cinco segundos, cuando de un suave empujón se quitó a Severus de encima, y lanzándole una mirada entre asombrado y confundido, abandonó rápidamente la habitación, dejando a Severus con el corazón latiendo vertiginosamente.

_-"No lo puedo creer, realmente esto no ha sucedido… no debió suceder"** –** _pensaba Harry mientras se detenía en una de las bifurcaciones del camino hacia su departamento – "_Me ha besado, Snape me ha besado_" – El Gryffindor acarició sus propios labios, sintiendo el cosquilleo de los labios de Snape sobre los suyos. Lo único que deseaba era en meterse en la cama y dormir, dormir y no pensar en nada, no sentir todo ese huracán de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su pecho, no sentir el nudo en la garganta ni la opresión en su pecho que le impedían respirar. Necesitaba dormir, dormir y olvidar…

Mañana sería otro día.

Severus quedó en la misma posición que había quedado cuando Harry le empujó. No pudo ni quiso evitar maldecirse a si mismo por la estupidez que había cometido, ¡había besado a Harry Potter! No le había bastado con hacerle daño anteriormente, no. Tuvo que besarle y seguramente dejarle con la certeza de que él, Severus Snape, había enloquecido al fin, además de herir su propio orgullo al ser rápidamente rechazado y abandonado en la habitación.

Juraba por el mismísimo Merlín no volver a beber de esa manera, y menos aún tener el más mínimo trato con Potter si se le volvía ocurrir tomar otra vez, aunque sólo fuera una mísera copa.

Decidiendo que debía descansar y aclarar su maltrecha cabeza, se puso el pijama y se dirigió a la cama, dispuesto a pasar varias horas descansando y pensando en como disculparse a Potter por el "beso" de hacía unos minutos.

El suave susurrar del hechizo "alohomora" abriendo su puerta le espabiló. Agarrando su varita mientras fingía estar dormido, se preparó para recibir a quien fuera que estuviese adentrándose en su privacidad a esas horas de la noche, pero para sorpresa suya esa persona lo llamó.

-Severus- Conocía esa voz, ¿sería…? No… imposible…- ¿Severus, estás despierto? – Sí, ya no le quedaban dudas, era Harry. ¿Qué querría de él a esas horas de la noche?

-¿Potter, acaso necesitas una poción para dormir?- dijo, intentando sonar indiferente, pero muriéndose de ganas por oír una respuesta negativa. Deseaba con toda su alma oír que venía a hablar con él, a decirle que también sentía una fuerte atracción por él.

-No- dijo provocador-, realmente vengo a seguir con lo que dejamos antes. ¿No pensarías que después de desear probar tus labios durante todo el curso, iba a conseguir dormir tan tranquilo ahora que lo he logrado, verdad?- Sensualmente se fue acercando a la cama, moviendo sinuosamente sus estrechas caderas, sin apartar un segundo su verde mirada de las oscuras orbes del Slytherin.

-¿Qu…qué has dicho?- interrogó, sintiendo que su garganta se había quedado seca en cuestión de segundos.

-He dicho… qué quiero pasar contigo la noche- contestó provocador, y le robó un apasionado beso, aprovechando la sorpresa, escabulló su lengua entre los labios del adusto hombre, sintiendo y embriagándose de su sabor. Segundos después Severus se encontró respondiendo con la misma pasión con la que Harry le besaba. Se besaron en medio de un torrente de emociones, nublando la poca lucidez que quedaba en ellos

Enseguida, Harry acercó peligrosamente sus manos a los botones del pijama de Severus y comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón. Al sentir el frío contacto de los dedos de Harry, Snape no pudo reprimir un gemido, el cual causó que el más joven mago se animara a continuar descendiendo y desabotonando botón por botón. Mientras realizaba la juguetona tarea, su boca buscó sedienta la del Slytherin, que sorprendido se entregó al beso con todo su ser. Esta vez fue El profesor de pociones quien se adelantó, e inmediatamente su lengua se encontró pidiendo permiso para explorar la boca de Potter, lo que fue inmediatamente concedido. Batallaba una contra la otra intentando hacerse con el control, causándoles escalofríos por todo su cuerpo debido a la excitación que comenzaban a sentir, y sin abandonar la boca del otro, Harry terminó de deshacerse de la camisa del pijama y enseguida se posicionó a horcajadas encima de Severus.

_Mi voz igual que un niño te pide con cariño:  
"Ven a mi, abrázame"  
porque te quiero te quiero, te quiero  
te quiero, te quiero, te quiero  
Y hasta el fin te querré  
Y hasta el fin te querré_

Aunque jóvenes, sus manos tenían gran maestría para encontrar el placer en el cuerpo del mago más mayor, y lo demostró pellizcando sus pezones con la fuerza justa para que Snape soltara un profundo gemido de absoluto deleite, que fue recogido por su boca. Seguidamente rompió el beso y dirigió su boca a la clavícula del otro, arañando con sus dientes la zona para después lamer con mucho amor el trozo de piel lastimada.

-Ahhhh, no pares por favor, sigue…-Su lengua recorrió el cuello de Severus, subiendo por la mandíbula hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios y besar su boca tiernamente en un beso suave, apenas sin contacto. Después se dedicó a expandir pequeños besitos por su cara, riendo juguetonamente cada vez que el Slytherin hacía un nuevo movimiento desesperado bajo él.- ¡Por Merlín, como me gusta esto! .

-¿En verdad te gusta? ¿Disfrutas lo que te hago?- preguntó alegremente, sin poder ocultar una sonrisita de triunfo. Apartándose unos centímetros, humedeció sus labios mirando fijamente a su amante y sin apartar la mirada ni un instante de sus ojos comenzó a lamer sus pezones, muy lentamente, alternándolos cada pocos segundos para enloquecerlo más, disfrutando de la cara de gozo que estaba empezando a translucir en el rostro del mayor. A los pocos minutos los abandonó para bajar con su lengua al ombligo y saborearlo con lentitud, jugando dentro y alrededor de éste. Mientras sus manos se deshacían diestramente de los pantalones y boxer del hombre bajo él.

-Ha…Harry, si sigues así me matarás- una suave risita fue su respuesta, y ya sin poderlo ni quererlo evitar se dispuso a prestarle atención a la olvidada virilidad de Severus. Trazando con su lengua cada parte de ésta, para seguidamente morder su glande con la fuerza apropiada, e introducirlo en su cálida boca, ganándose un gemido de absoluto deleite del otro, lo que sólo le animó a seguir con su juego, saciando a su amante hasta robarle muchos más suspiros de pasión.

-Ahhhh, detente…por favor, no quiero acabar así…primero quiero hacerte vibrar de placer, quiero devolverte lo que me has hecho sentir- Harry negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, voy a disfrutar igualmente…- y sin darle tiempo a pensar en lo que sucedería después, usó un hechizo para quedar completamente desnudo y otro para convocar lubricante. Sus manos trabajaron con tesón cubriendo perfectamente el miembro de Severus de la resbaladiza sustancia, y sin tan siquiera prepararse a si mismo, se posición encima de él nuevamente sosteniendo su pene y lo introdujo en su cuerpo, dándose unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la invasión.

-Ahhh, Merlín, ¡como he deseado este momento!- dijo Severus, conteniéndose para no comenzar a embestir y dejar que su amante se acostumbrara.

-¡Ohhh, esto es tan maravilloso!- exclamó el ojiverde, y comenzaron a danzar. Harry se movió encima de Severus a un ritmo desenfrenado, sin detenerse a respirar, dejando que el placer fluyera por el cuerpo de ambos, sintiendo al Slytherin moverse con él, notando como su cuerpo poco a poco comenzaba a llegar a la cúspide, al más absoluto placer, y justo en ese momento Snape alcanzó el miembro del otro y comenzó a masturbarlo al mismo ritmo al que se movían sus cuerpos.

Y así les sorprendió el orgasmo. Cuando Harry sintió que ya no aguantaba más se arqueó y explotó dentro de la mano de su compañero, haciendo que sus músculos internos apretaran con saña el pene de Severus, quien no pudiendo aguantar la presión se corrió de una última embestida en el estrecho canal de Potter, quedando los dos exhaustos de placer.

-Sev, te a….

El profesor de pociones se despertó en medio de la noche, cubierto en sudor y totalmente desorientado. Observó a su alrededor, estaba en su habitación, totalmente en penumbras, solo y con la respiración agitada. Había sido un desgraciado sueño. Se maldijo por permitirse tener esa clase de sueños a su edad, ¡por Merlín, ya no era un maldito adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas!

Escondió su cara debajo de las mantas, pero notó una dolorosa molestia en la parte baja de su cuerpo. _"Oh, no, eso si que no"_ pensó para si mismo. A sabiendas que tenía que solucionar el problema y que sólo tenía dos opciones, o una ducha helada o hacerse el favor él mismo. Viendo el frío que hacía y las horas que eran se decidió por la segunda opción, sin saber que Harry también estaba soñado con él, soñando con un beso robado.

Continuará…

--------

María: ¿Escondiste la guadaña?

Sailor Earth: Me costó trabajo, por lo de la portada, pero pude quitársela y la escondí muy, muy bien. ¿Tu estas segura que escondiste todo con lo que puede hacernos daño?

María: Si. Los cuchillos, tenedores, palas para pastel, si, todo.

Sailor Earth: Olvidaste los floreros, las sillas, la mesa, la computadora…

María: ¿También eso?

Sailor Earth: ¿Crees que después del final de este capítulo nos dejará ir sin al menos un golpe?

Dos segundos de silencio.

María: Tienes razón. ¿No será mejor irnos a un terreno baldío?

Sailor Earth: ¿Y morir sin nadie a kilometros para que nos socorra? No gracias, mejor nos quedamos aquí.

De pronto, la puerta de entrada del refugio salió disparada, María y Sailor apenas tuvieron tiempo de protegerse así mismas y al pastel.

Tras el extraño suceso, y con un poco de miedo pues ya se imaginaban de quien se trataba, salieron de debajo de la mesa para ver como en el marco de la puerta se alzaba una imponente figura.

Ali: ¡Malditas mocosas! ¿Cómo se atreven a escribir un capítulo así?

María y Sailor intercambiaron miradas preocupadas.

María: ¡!!Noooo!!! ¡El espíritu de Sev la ha poseído!

De fondo se escucha música de terror.

Ali: ¡Ahora verán!

Ali hace un extraño movimiento con su mano, Sailor y María se abrazan con miedo esperando lo peor, pero al paso de unos segundos sin pasar nada, ambas se sueltan y observan a Ali quien ve su mano con horror. Girando lentamente su cabeza, la matriarca de las mosqueteras lanza una mirada asesina digna del Profesor de Pociones hacia una las chicas.

Ali: ¿Sailor?

Sailor Earth: La la la la… ¿Mande?

Ali: ¿Mi guadaña?

Sailor Earth: No se de que hablas…

Ali: Debí suponerlo, volviste a esconderla. (Suspiró para luego mirar de forma amenazante a las dos chicas) ¡¡¡Más vale que arreglen este embrollo si no quieren que Draco y Remus paguen las consecuencias en "Y algún día"!!!

María y Sailor la miran horrorizadas.

Sailor Earth: ¡¡¡Nooooo!!! ¡Con mi Draquito no te metas! ¡Juro… juro… juro que mis intenciones no son buenas, digo, serán buenas!

María: ¡No mi Lobito! ¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Él no, ten piedad de él!!

Al escuchar los lastimeros gritos de las dos chicas, el corazón de Ali se ablandó.

Ali: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo prometan que estos dos terminarán bien.

Sailor y María: ¡¡Prometido!!

Ali: Bien, y… ¿dónde esta mi pastel?

Mientras Sailor colocaba la mesa, segura de que Ali ya no intentaría asesinarlas, María se dirigió hacia nuestros linds lestors.

María: Este es el capítulo regalo de Ali, un poco retrasado pero es que no se dejaba terminar, pero eso sí, hecho con mucho cariño para nuestra linda mami. Así que no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Besos


End file.
